


Remember Me: Bound By Time

by Pipsquek13



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I kept going, But this cute, Fluff, Im real proud of this, Its a quick scene, Its based off the music video, Kendo, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: Hoseok travels back in time in order to perfect his Kendo skills.





	Remember Me: Bound By Time

**Author's Note:**

> First Monsta X fanfic. I actually up wrote this for my Creative Writing class. It ended up in my final portfolio. My teacher loved it. So... hope you also enjoy haha

_A watch is the only thing holding us,_

_Metal, gears bound together by leather_

_Strong, rigid; yet fragile in its purpose -_

_Our connection as frail as a feather._

 

Hoseok glanced at the clock from his position on the couch. The holographic image 11/07/2049 15:01. He was late. He turned to the ancient watch sitting on his wrist and adjusted the dial until the year read 2017, and pushed it in. He felt himself fold into nothingness before unfolding and untwisting into a familiar room.

The smell of sweat hit him, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It smelled like home - like safety, hard work, and... Hyunwoo. There he knelt, facing away as usual, staring at the opposite wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Hoseok felt a smile pull at his facial muscles and he walked over to Hyunwoo, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I kept you waiting.” Hyunwoo slowly turned to face him, a small twinge of a smile the only evidence that he was happy to see Hoseok. But Hoseok didn’t need to see, he just knew. Leaving the silent man where he was, Hoseok grabbed his gear and began pulling it on. Hyunwoo appeared behind him and began lacing up the back. After almost a year together, words were no longer needed between. As Hoseok placed his helmet over his head, Hyunwoo did the same. They stepped into their places and raised their kendo swords. Hoseok took a deep breath, circulating his air. He shifted his body weight onto his toes, and with a single push forward, they began.

Exhilaration like he could find nowhere else flooded through Hoseok as their straw swords clashed again and again. Originally Hoseok had traveled here to finally find someone better than him, so he could improve even further. And who better than a legend of his own time, Son Hyunwoo. As Hyunwoo’s sword touched his side, he was reminded as to why he keeps coming back - he still hasn’t won.

They break apart and reset. Hoseok can feel the sweat forming along his hairline as he begins to hyperfocus. He stares at Hyunwoo’s face through their meshed masks, only making out shadows, and fierce eyes piercing through, meeting Hoseok’s own. A smile pulls at his lips as they begin again. The moves are ingrained in Hoseok’s very soul: down, side, parry, jab. Their dangerous, beautiful dance continues until Hoseok senses the sword coming down from above his head a second too late.

Hyunwoo stops short directly above his head. All Hoseok can see is the broad figure in front of him behind the kendo sword. Their heavy breathing echoes through the room, ragged and rough against his throat. Hoseok feel the familiar chill of sweat dripping down his face and spine as they once again step apart.

Hoseok watches their chests rise and fall almost in sync, eyes taking in Hyunwoo’s stance, darting back and forth between his head and his sword. His sword is steady, unlike Hoseok’s own which is rising and falling as his whole body draws in breath. Hoseok raises his sword and lunges, starting their dance anew. They circle around each other, stepping around the sparring area, swords hitting again and again. Hoseok can feel his arms beginning to tremble under the repetition and of Hyunwoo’s strength. Finally he feels familiar pressure of the reinforced tip pushing against his neck guard.

Hyunwoo had won - as always.

They step away for the final time that afternoon, dropping their swords and ripping off their helmets. Hoseok drops to the floor, lying down with heavy breaths, hair soaked through with sweat. Hyunwoo mirrors his actions, and for a while they just lay there, head to head, listening to each other’s breathing.

Eventually, Hoseok turns his head to the side, look at Hyunwoo’s face, all perfect angles and grooves, currently shiny with sweat, his cheeks flushed a wonderful pink contrast with his tan skin. Hyunwoo turns to face him as well, eyes darting across Hoseok’s face, pale skin and purple hair, cheeks flushed just as Hyunwoo’s are, and plump lips parted to allow breath to escape. Hoseok can feel the tension between them crawl across his skin, unnerving, yet familiar and not completely unwanted. Almost unconsciously, they lean towards each other, eyes of lips, and then closed.

A quick brush, and a hot tingling sensation shoots through Hoseok, unfamiliar and exhilarating. At first it’s a comforting warmth, like sitting by a fire on a cold night. And then suddenly it’s all too hot, as if he’s burning up from the inside. He jerks away and meets Hyunwoo’s eyes. Hoseok sees understanding - and something deeper, intense - and the fire comes back. He quickly stands up and starts taking off his gear, and as usual, as if nothing out of ordinary happened, Hyunwoo is behind him, untying the strings. Each brush of Hyunwoo’s knuckles against Hoseok’s back burns in such a pleasant way. However, he is able to ignore it in favor of his need to get back, as much as he never wants to leave.

He does allow himself a moment to sit next to the man he’s grown too fond of, the man he may be beginning to love. They stare at the wall across from them as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world, fingers brushing as they both hesitate to grab hold.

Hoseok keeps a deep breath and finally allows himself this piece of happiness, and intertwined his fingers with Hyunwoo’s - squeezing reassuringly before letting go. Then standing up, he sets his watch to 2049 as he walks towards the back of the room and pushes the button without looking back.

He misses the smile that breaks across Hyunwoo’s usually stoic face, and the way he brings his hand to his chest, cherishing that small touch.

 

_Time separates and binds everything_

_Strings wind, red and bright, between years and lives_

_A fate, simple and clear, as a coiled spring_

_Breaking free, to cut like a thousand knives_

 

Hoseok stands in the middle of his apartment, no different from when he left hours ago, other than his now tingling and sweat covered body. He brushes a finger along his lips, remembering the feeling of Hyunwoo’s lips against them, and finds the heat still burning from the inside.

He stands there for a moment, holding the warmth as long as possible, before there’s a knock at his door. Confused, he pauses before making his way over. Opening the door, he discovers three men in black suits and dark sunglasses. Ice cold panic wells up inside him, quickly chasing away the warmth.

“Lee Hoseok. You have been found guilty of illegal time travel. Please hand over the watch.” The robot-like voice echoed through Hoseok’s head before the words took hold.

He tries to slam the door on the men, but one of them holds the door open with uncanny strength. He stumbles backwards into his apartment, reaching for anything to possibly hold them off long enough to escape.

His hand closes around the handle of his kendo sword.

He lifts the familiar weight, holding it towards the men standing in front of him. He needed to switch the watch, but he wouldn’t be able to in time. The man who spoke begins to move towards Hoseok and on instinct he swings down his sword. The man simple holds out an arm and the straw splinters on impact. Staring at the broken sword in his hands, Hoseok misses the other two men moving until they’ve grabbed his arms.

He tries to fight, but he couldn’t shake off their inhuman grip. They push him back into a chair, and the third man grabs onto the watch on his wrist.

“No! You can’t do this! I need that!” Hoseok tried to pull his arm away, but the just held on tighter. He thrashed in the chair as he felt the old leather of the watch snap under the pressure. Time seemed to slow as he watched the leather and gears that made up his only way to Hyunwoo leave in the man’s hands.

“No...” The word left his lips as a breath.

He was only able to stare after the men as they slipped out of his apartment, the only evidence they were there the broken kendo sword and the red mark on Hoseok’s wrist.

So many emotions ran through Hoseok that he was unable to pick out a single one. So he sat there, his blood running cold, still staring at the doorway, letting the emotions simmer inside him. But the pot was too small, and the heat too high. Eventually it bubbled over, the tears streaming down his face. He curled into himself in the chair, and cried.

 

Hoseok’s life began to unravel at the seams. His days had revolved around his daily matches with Hyunwoo, and now he didn't know what to do with himself. He called out sick from work, and sat in his chair, staring at his broken kendo sword. He only ate when the hunger became more painful than the numbness, barely finding the energy to make even instant ramen.

Every so often, the emotions would coming flooding back, like being woken by a bucket of ice water. He would shake with sobs, unable to stop the tears.

He couldn’t keep going like this, living in a dream, breaking down at the slightest reminder of what he’d lost.

He needed to get back to Hyunwoo.

 

_But perhaps there is still a way to stay_

_To retie the vile, crimson strings of fate,_

 

The problem was, Hoseok had no idea where to begin.

He knew he had to get the watch back, but he didn’t even know where to start looking. His searches of “men in black suits” had only brought up results of an old movie, and so he found himself back in the same chair, staring at the same broken sword. He’d taken to turning on the news in order to fill the silence, and one broadcast caught his attention.

“Time travel is not allowed. Do not accept any watches from CHW.” The matter of fact statement hit Hoseok like a storm. CHW. Those letters had been carved into the back of the watch. That’s what the note he’d found with the watch had been signed. They were initials. And he had a number to contact those initials.

He opened his phone, going through old conversations until he found the one he’d been looking for. There were only two messages, one from him, ‘ _I made it to 2017 and back without any problems’_ , and one reply, ‘ _Thank you. You may keep the watch_.’

 _‘The watch was taken.’_ He typed out the new message, and before he could second guess himself he sent it. Hoseok kept his phone close, but it was only hours later, when he had lost all hope of a reply, that his phone buzzed with a new message.

‘ _By whom.’_

‘ _I’m not sure. Men in black suits.’_ Hoseok figured that was the most detailed answer he’d be able to give. Then, his phone was vibrating in his hand, the initials CHW glaring bright on the holographic display. He hesitated a moment before answering.

“Hello?” Hoseok swallowed nervously. Would they be upset he’d lost the watch? Would he be in trouble? And suddenly it hit him that he was talking with a fugitive of the law. There’d been a broadcast about them for god sake. The warning in the broadcast played in his head, and he almost missed the greeting.

“Hello, Hoseok.” The voice was soothing. Soft and airy, like an early summer’s day. At the same time, hearing his name from this man he’d never met sent shivers down his spine. “Let’s get straight to the point. I need you to tell me what happened.”

Hoseok explained the best he could, keeping out personal details. When he was finished, a discontent hum was the only response. Hoseok stared at the display screen, those stupid initials taunting him. _Do not accept any watches from CHW._

“Thank you for telling me, and for testing the watch. I suggest you delete this number before you get into more trouble.” Hoseok realized that sounded like a goodbye.

“Wait!” A sigh rang from the other side of the line, but Hoseok couldn’t stop when he was so close. “Is - there’s someone waiting for me, and... and I can’t... Is there a way I can...?” Hoseok cringed at his own stuttering embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, but this is beyond you. It’s much too dangerous. You shouldn’t get involved more than you already have.” Hoseok felt the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Please...” He choked back a sob. “If there’s anything I can do to get back to him-” Another hum, from what he could hear over his own breaths, one of sympathy. The line was silent after that, and Hoseok was worried that CHW had hung up on him.

“I can track the location of the watch.” The soothing voice shocked Hoseok out of his thoughts. “If you really want to try and get back to him, I’ll send you the location. But I can’t help you anymore than that.”

“Yes, I really want to. Thank you. Thank you!” Hoseok was ecstatic. He’d made a step forward, he had a direction he could more towards.

“After you receive the location, delete this number. They can not get this number - under any circumstance. Good luck. Hopefully, you won’t die.” And he hung up.

Hoseok was shaking, unable to tell if it was from excitement or fear. CHW’s words echoed in his head like a broken record, Hopefully, you won’t die. Hopefully, you won’t die. Hopefully, you won’t die.

His phone buzzed with a new text. A shared location, nothing else. Hoseok took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t keep Hyunwoo waiting.

The plan took months. Months more than Hoseok wanted it to, months more than he was sure Hyunwoo would wait for him. But the thin sliver of hope that Hyunwoo would wait is what kept him going.

He’d researched the watch’s location: The Government Bureau of Scientific and Technological Advancements. He had tried simply going and asking about the watch, but he’d quickly been escorted out, with a warning not to interfere.

Hoseok was going directly against the government.

The idea terrified him. His hands shook as he studied blueprints and recorded guard and delivery schedules. But it wasn’t as terrifying as continuing forward without Hyunwoo. So he locked himself in his apartment and worked.

His thoughts often drifted to Hyunwoo, remembering aspects of him so as not to forget why he was doing this. Hyunwoo’s calm determination when they sparred, the way his body flowed to avoid and strike, more graceful than what should be possible for his broad build. The way his blonde hair would turn dark with sweat, visible after he took off his helmet. The way the sweat would roll down the soft edges of his face to gather in the dip of his collarbone. The thoughts distracted him more than he’d like to admit.

Finally, he had a plan of action. It was by no means foolproof, and he was almost positive it’d fail. But it had come together with months of research, and he couldn’t make Hyunwoo wait anymore. Despite the wait, the day came almost too soon.

It was warm and sunny, a pleasant day, and Hoseok liked to think of it as a sign that everything would go well. He looked about the city as he walked, taking in the sights for what was probably the last time. Holographic ads played on the sides of buildings, and people hurried by wearing Vetro-Glasses, ignoring everything around them in favor for the technology in front of their eyes.

Hoseok almost turned around when he reached the building, but the delivery truck came on time, and a kendo ad on the side of a neighboring building reminded him why he was here. He slipped into line with the delivery men, adding a box to the load he already had, a thin box hiding away his kendo sword. Just in case.

He followed the delivery men inside, placing the extra box down, and then slipping into a hallway when the others left. He loaded the blueprints onto his Vetro-Glasses, comparing the structure to the blueprints before figuring out which way to go.

The building had cameras, but he hoped as long it looked like he knew what he was doing, and that he was just delivering a package, nothing would happen. Just in case, he took a longer route to avoid as many cameras as possible.

It seemed too easy, and he soon reached the room where the watch signal originated from. The door had a computerized lock, and Hoseok thanked his computer programing classes, and a friend who’d had too much time on his hands, for being able to hack it using his phone and Vetro-Glasses.

As soon as he got the door opened, an alarm sounded. His heart started jumping out of his chest as the door slowly slid open. He heard footsteps running down the hall, each footfall pounding through his head. He slipped through the door, pressing himself to the wall next to it in order to survey the room.

The room was large, with equipment and machines taking up most of the space. But what caught his attention was a table in the back, where the watch was sitting. The machine next to it caught his attention as well. A pedestal stood in front of a screen, the screen displaying something very similar to the watch: the time, date, and year. On the pedestal was a few dials and a button. The footsteps sounded louder, and so he quickly looked back to the watch, memorizing the route around tables and equipment.

The men in suits came rushing in, but Hoseok was prepared. He took the first one down with a strike over the head. The second tripped over his fallen comrade in his rush. To avoid being cornered, Hoseok pushed himself off the wall as the third man came in.

He faced the men, who got up much faster than he’d hoped, and slowly backed up towards the back of the room, kendo sword raised in front of him.

“Hoseok Adams. You have come for the watch.” The third one spoke. It was not a question. “If you leave now, you will receive minor consequences. If you persist, we will have no choice but to take you into custody by any means necessary.” The three men moved to stand in the path to the door, their almost robot movements matching the man’s voice.

“I have to get back to Hyunwoo.” Hoseok knew it probably sounded like nonsense, but he needed to stall for time. He continued backing up, weaving between equipment and tables.

“Lee Hoseok. Interfering with timelines can have serious consequences. Please halt all actions.” The man started to move towards him.

“No. No, I can’t. He’s waiting for me. I can’t keep him waiting.” Hoseok took one more step back, and felt the table dig into his hips. “I’m sorry. But I need to do this.”

He quickly spun around, grabbing the watch, fumbling to keep both the watch and kendo sword in his hands. He turned back, hoping to keep an eye on the men, finally getting a good enough grip to adjust the dial on the watch.

He looked up at the men just in time to see one pull out a gun. Before he could turn the dial, he man pulled the trigger, and Hoseok closed his eyes.

He heard the shattering of glass, and the usual folding feeling of time travel. But when he opened his eyes again, he stood in the same spot, the watch shattered in his hand.

“No,” The word barely more than a whisper. “No.” He shook his head, staring dumbly at the watch. His only way back to Hyunwoo.

“Lee Hoseok. You have been found guilty of illegal time travel, trespassing on government property, and interference with equipment. Please come quietly.” The man kept coming closer.

“No! I need to get back!” On a whim, Hoseok ran over to the machine, throwing the watch on the ground. The two men closer to the door pulled out their guns again, and the man closest started to run. Hoseok turned the dial labeled “Year” to 2017.

“Lee Hoseok. That machine is dangerous. Do not attempt -”

He pushed the button, and the world burst into flames.

 

_So I continue from the path to stray._

_In which - I shall wait for that lovely date -_

 

Hyunwoo knelt in the same spot, staring at the same wall, waiting for the same man. He glanced at the clock on the wall - 7:00. It was the same this whole month. And the month before. And the month before that.

Hoseok had stopping coming - simply stopped, no explanation, no word. So Hyunwoo had waited. He waited, always in the same spot, until darkness fell, until his legs went numb, every afternoon since Hoseok’s visit.

Hyunwoo had stopped trying to figure out why. The questions bouncing around his brain had slowly driven him made, and so he simply sat, and waited. It had become as much of a routine as their sparring matches had.

Standing up, his legs stiff from kneeling, he turned and looked at the spot Hoseok had always appeared.  He had already decided weeks ago. He would continue waiting.

Hyunwoo felt something wet on his face, and he touched his face in surprise, only to feel his cheeks soaked with tears. He dropped down to the floor, staring at the same spot, and allowed himself to cry.

Suddenly there were arms around him. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar purple hair, but the roots had grown out. Wonderful, natural black roots. That beautiful mouth widened into a smile, even as those lovely eyes crinkled around tears.

“Sorry, I kept you waiting.” Hyunwoo pulled Hoseok close and held him as he cried harder.

“I’m just glad you’re here at all.”

 

_I can once again in your arms be held,_

_All my doubts and fears be finally quelled._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm actually incredibly proud of this.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> By the way, the poem throughout the work is actually a sonnet broken up (its an original poem of mine).  
> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated. And if you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, don't hesitate to tell me!  
> This one was edited a few times though so hopefully there aren't any!


End file.
